


Sarai mio.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Mine. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Questa storia tratta temi delicati se non ve la sentite non leggete.





	Sarai mio.

Quando gli avevano detto che avrebbe avuto un nuovo compagno di squadra non era stato sicuramente il momento più felice della sua carriera, non negava il talento del ragazzo ma davvero le cose gli erano sfuggite di mano. Con Mattia non riusciva a trovare una soluzione che accontentasse tutti, ma non poteva lasciar fare a lui, era troppo delicato con quel ragazzino, ci avrebbe pensato lui a Charles. Quando chiarì a Binotto che alla fine della pausa estiva Charles sarebbe stato più che lieto di aiutarlo vede un lampo di confusione nei suoi occhi prima di annuire allontanandosi. Aveva detto a Charles che dopo i vari fraintendimenti sarebbe stato bello passare un po' di tempo in vacanza assieme, questo mese poteva aiutarli dato che sarebbero stati lontani da tutti. Aveva accettato l'offerta di Lewis di andare nella sua casa in riva al lago, ben lontano dal paese o città più vicina, doveva assicurarsi che nessuno potesse disturbarlo. Ovviamente non era esattamente solo, aveva chiesto a Lewis di raggiungerlo a metà stagione, lui e il suo, Nico. Si, non faceva mistero che si era lamentato del proprio compagno con l'amico, a casa sua, mentre bevevano qualcosa. Era stato proprio Lewis a svelargli come fare, o meglio, come aveva fatto con l'uomo che ora era il suo partner.

/flashback 

Era stato piuttosto sorpreso di notare che Lewis fosse in compagnia di Nico, ovviamente il tedesco ad un certo punto si era congedato dicendo che era stanco e che voleva andare a letto.

"Le- Lewis, io vorrei andare a letto, mi sento un po' stanco." 

Lewis aveva poggiato il bicchiere sul tavolino e si era avvicinato a lui, aveva scorso negli occhi del biondo un velo di, paura? Sostituito da un'adorazione nei suoi occhi quando Lewis aveva sorriso compiaciuto baciandolo.

"Va bene piccolo, aspettami in camera ok?" Torna al posto sorridendo a Sebastian tornando a bere il suo drink. 

Era rimasto in silenzio fino a che la curiosità non aveva preso il sopravvento. "Lewis, non capisco, come mai Nico ha lasciato la sua famiglia per stare al tuo fianco? Cioè è palese che a te lui ci abbia sempre tenuto ma..." Volta la testa verso la stanza.

Sorride in maniera quasi orgogliosa. "Vuoi sapere come ho fatto? Bhe, come farai tu a controllare il tuo compagno."

/fine flashback

Inizialmente aveva espresso non pochi dubbi, ma davvero non voleva un effetto Lewis-Nico avvenuto alla Mercedes, lui voleva vincere e avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era possibile, crudele o no. Erano passati un paio di giorni da quando erano arrivati la, non ci era voluto molto prima che Charles capisse in che incubo si era cacciato. Doveva ammettere che trovava la cosa piuttosto divertente. "Charles, sono rincasato, adesso ti libero." Sposta il tappeto aprendo la botola vedendolo accucciato a piangere, questo gli dava in un certo senso una sorte di potere, di adrenalina. Lo solleva vedendolo dibattersi buttandolo per chiudere a chiave la porta e lo libera dalle corde afferrandolo quando Charles gli si butta addosso. Ovviamente era più che pronto ad afferrarlo e lo butta sul divano senza troppa fatica, tutto sommato era abbastanza debilitato, ovviamente lo forzava a mangiare, questo si ma, sapeva come indebolirlo. Gli blocca i polsi sul divano guardandolo divertito agitarsi per nulla.

"SEBASTIAN DANNATO BASTARDO, COME PUOI FARMI QUESTO, COME PUOI." Cerca di non trasformare la sua voce in un piagnucolio ma diventa difficile quando sente le mani di Sebastian cominciare a spogliarlo. "No Sebastian, no ti prego, non voglio." Adesso stava piangendo senza nemmeno accorgersene.

"Shhh no non piangere, se fai il bravo lo sai che tutto questo finirà pres-" ride "no non finirà, mi piace troppo, ma piacerà anche a te." Lo immobilizza col proprio corpo dopo avergli allargato per bene le gambe baciandolo sul collo non sentendo minimamente il dolore dei suoi pugni, quasi come incantato spinge due dita in bocca al ragazzo che cerca di spingerle via. Sente la propria erezione farsi dura quando vede il giovane cominciare a succhiargli le dita non avendo scelta, quando sente la propria erezione farsi dolorosa estrae le dita dalla sua bocca spingendone una subito in lui forzando leggermente l'ano sentendo i muscoli di lui contrarsi e un gemito di dolore lasciare le sue labbra. "Fino a che non avrai capito come ci si comporta allora il tuo piacere non sarà di mio interesse." Spinge un secondo dito in lui muovendo con più decisione, doveva solo assicurarsi di non fargli eccessivamente male.

"No, no ti prego... Sebastian ti prego."

La sua voce era quasi un sussurro, "mi preghi eh? Allora io ti accontento." Si abbassa il necessario pantaloni e boxer estraendo le dita puntando il membro contro la sua entrata spingendosi dentro chiudendo gli occhi per il forte piacere provato per quel corpo tanto stretto, lo sente gridare inarcandosi ma era troppo concentrato sul proprio piacere. "Oh cazzo, si." Si china a mordere e succhiare lembi di pelle lasciando segni nuovi su quelli vecchi ancora ben visibili, stuzzica piano i capezzoli mordicchiandoli e leccandoli torturandoli fino a che la sensibilità non faceva sfuggire qualche gemito al compagno. Fa scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi afferrando piuttosto rudemente la sua erezione carezzandola con forza. "Lo vedi? Tu mi vuoi." Si lecca le labbra avvicinandosi a baciare quelle di lui schiuse, spinge la lingua tra le sue labbra assaporando il suo sapore, quando Lewis gli aveva suggerito la cosa doveva dire che non era convinto di poterlo fare, a soli tre giorni si ritrovava a ricredersi. Si solleva appena leccandolo sulle labbra afferrandogli con forza i fianchi sollevandoli appena cominciando a spingere con più decisione, con più forza, sapeva esattamente come muovere i fianchi per liberare la voce del giovane, ogni gemito di lui era una nuova vittoria per Sebastian. Era al limite, quel corpo era davvero stretto e caldo, non avrebbe retto oltre, esce da lui afferrandogli i capelli spingendogli il membro in gola incurante di semi soffocarlo, si spinge con forza fino a venire con un gemito di piacere vedendolo girarsi su un lato e tossire. Divertito si alza afferrandolo per il polso tirandolo in piedi. "Coraggio, come ho detto fino a che non farai il bravo il tuo piacere non è una cosa che mi interessa." Lo spinge nella vasca innaffiandolo con acqua fredda.

Tenta di coprirsi dall'acqua gelida ma, ovviamente, senza successo. "IO TI ODIO."

Ride "naturalmente, ma non preoccuparti non sarà sempre così." Lo tira ad alzarsi asciugandolo il necessario. "Resterai nudo fino a quando non mi implorerai, vediamo se il freddo ti taglia un po' quella lingua." Lo spinge per terra contro un angolo lontano dal camino, si siede sul divano rilassandosi, aveva parlato con Lewis dei diversi modi per convincere una persona a cedere, doveva avere bisogno, erano passati quarantacinque minuti quando lo sente alzarsi tutto tremante. Non si volta a guardarlo ma lo ignora continuando a bere tranquillo la sua birra quando lo vede inginocchiarsi vicino alle sue gambe, aveva il fuoco negli occhi, ma aveva bisogno, era un pezzo di ghiaccio. "Che cosa vuoi Charles? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"H- Ho freddo, non ce la faccio più."

"E cosa dovrei farci io? Cosa vuoi?" Lo guarda, aveva lacrime furiose negli occhi.

"Voglio riscaldarmi, per favore Sebastian, ho tanto freddo." Si appoggia alla sua gamba tremando cercando calore.

"Lo guarda accarezzandogli i capelli" vieni in braccio, coraggio.

Si alza a malavoglia, avrebbe voluto ammazzarlo ma aveva freddo, aveva freddo come mai in vita sua, sale in braccio a lui provando una vergogna pazzesca, sente il calore del corpo di lui e ci si stringe con forza.

Lo stringe a se accarezzandogli la schiena lentamente. "Cominci a stare meglio vero?"

Si stringe maggiormente a lui stringendo i denti ma senza rispondere.

"Perfetto" lo afferra per il braccio portandolo di sopra buttandolo dentro la botola. "Resterai qui dentro fino a che non imparerai a portarmi rispetto moccioso." Chiude la botola con tanto di lucchetto coprendola col tappeto.

Cerca di liberarsi dalla presa di Sebastian sapendo cosa gli spettava ma inutilmente, la porta si chiude e il gelo e il buio lo avvolge, cominciava davvero ad avere paura del buio adesso. "NO SEBASTIAN TI PREGO, TI PREGO NON VOGLIO STARE QUI." Colpiva la porta della botola con forza non curandosi di procurarsi nuovi lividi ne delle lacrime che sentiva scendere lungo le guance. Odiava stare li, Sebastian lo chiudeva sempre quando usciva, lo chiudeva li per punirlo. Era troppo buio, non si vedeva nemmeno uno spiraglio di luce, aveva paura di quel silenzio, sentiva l'aria mancargli. "Sebastian, non voglio stare qui." Aveva freddo e sembrava qualcosa gli si arrampicasse addosso, certo sapeva che poteva essere anche solo impressione dato che quella botola si trovava scavata nel terreno freddo e umido. Si arrende non sa quanto tempo dopo accucciandosi tremando, quando era sulla soglia del sonno sente il chiavistello e vede la botola aprirsi.

"Allora Charles? C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?" Lo guarda con gelida soddisfazione per poi inclinare la botola minacciando di chiuderla.

"NO, TI PREGO, M I DISPIACE NON AVER RISPOSTO, PERDONAMI SEBASTIAN." Si alza di scatto stringendosi a lui. "Ti prego, ho freddo, non chiudermi li."

Lo accarezza tra i capelli per poi farlo alzare e portandolo in camera. "Mettiti a dormire, non voglio sentire una parola.

Passata ormai una settimana vedeva già progressi nel comportamento di Charles, no, ovviamente non era già bello e sottomesso, non dipendeva ancora completamente da lui ma, la botola veniva usata molto meno spesso adesso. Stava preparando il caffè guardando fuori dalla finestra, il lago era brillante grazie alla luce del sole ma la superficie era piatta, oggi dopo una settimana sarebbe uscito con Charles per andare a fare la spesa, prima di mandare lui da solo ci sarebbe voluto l'intero mese ma sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la prova del nove. Solo quando avrebbe concesso a Charles di uscire da solo e lo avrebbe poi visto tornare allora avrebbe capito che ormai gli apparteneva. Erano le otto del mattino, era ora di svegliarlo, gli avrebbe concesso di prepararsi con calma affinché si sentisse a suo agio prima di uscire, nel frattempo avrebbe preparato un pranzo veloce che avrebbero potuto consumare in riva al lago. Doveva dare a Charles la convinzione che solo lui al mondo lo avrebbe protetto e capito. Sale di sopra accennando un sorriso vedendolo dormire accucciato, forse lo aveva stancato un po' troppo ma ormai quel corpo era come una droga, lo sveglia con una leggera carezza vedendo i suoi occhi impanicarsi temendo di aver dormito troppo. Era stato crudele e violento per tutta la settimana adesso era arrivato il momento di aggiungere dolcezza alla rigidità. "No no, tranquillo, ti ho fatto dormire io di più, adesso preparati con calma ok? Andiamo a fare spesa." Scende di sotto lasciandolo solo in modo che potesse rilassarsi, quando lo vede comparire non può non trattenere un ghigno, Charles gli aveva chiesto se andava bene, adesso cominciava a chiedere la sua approvazione... "E' perfetto" Si, perfetta la situazione ma, si, anche lui, lo vede rilassarsi avvicinandosi a lui. "Adesso andiamo allora." Lo teneva sotto controllo durante il tragitto, lo vedeva indeciso se scappare o no, questo gli faceva capire che se fosse stato da solo sarebbe scappato, ma era positivo non osasse in sua presenza. "Abbiamo tutto" sorride "possiamo andare al lago."

Forza un sorriso annuendo leggermente spaventato ma decide di seguirlo, Sebastian aveva zittito chiunque provasse a contattarli dicendo che non avevano connessione li, ma lui lo sapeva, sapeva che aveva spento il cellulare. Aveva pensato di scappare? Si, certo, ci aveva pensato eccome, ma sapeva che alla fine Sebastian lo avrebbe preso e... no, lui non voleva tornare in quella botola, e poi ultimamente Sebastian sembrava essere diventato molto più dolce nei suoi confronti. Aiuta il tedesco a stendere la tovaglia con le pietanze che aveva preparato quella mattina, sente qualcosa scaldarsi nel petto quando tra le pietanze vede anche le sue preferite.

Lo guarda sorridendogli. "Sei contento? so che ti piacciono tanto."

Lo guarda, si gli piaceva, doveva rispondere, Sebastian gli aveva detto di farlo sempre. "Si, mi piace tanto grazie." Mangiano in silenzio guardando verso il compagno, era concentrato a vedere il lago, si volta anche lui guardando il lago, era davvero bello, sembrava pacifico, il sole splendeva su di esso dando la sensazione che un manto d'oro lo coprisse. Sussulta appena quando vede Seb porgergli la mano con un dolce sorriso, accetta la mano lasciandosi guidare in acqua. Passano un pomeriggio davvero bello, quasi dubitava di quello che era accaduto prima d'ora, arrivato a casa fanno un bagno caldo insieme, non sa perché prima gli sembrasse strano, ora si trovava bene tra le sue gambe a farsi massaggiare le spalle col sapone liquido, si sentiva come se fino ad ora non fosse stato in quello che era chiaramente il suo posto, con Seb. Quando fu ora di andare a letto fu per sua personale iniziativa che dormirono assieme, lo voleva.

"Ehy Charles, sai che siamo qui già da quindici giorni? Da oggi a fine mese ci faranno compagnia anche Lewis e Nico, sei contento?"

Lo guarda sentendo una sorta di fastidio scuotendo la testa "non stiamo bene noi due da soli?"

Ride "ma certo, ci staremo, quando torneremo alle corse tu sarai solo mio, vero?

Annuisce confuso "si, io voglio stare con te." Guarda distrattamente verso la botola sentendo il freddo pervaderlo sentendo però le braccia di lui stringerlo con forza.

"No, non avrai mai più freddo se non lo vorrai." Lo bacia sul collo per poi andare a preparare il pranzo per l'arrivo di Lewis e Nico. Quando incrociano lo sguardo l'uno dell'altro l'inglese annuisce divertito, il monegasco sembrava sul buon punto di dipendere completamente da lui, lo sapeva. Si avvicina a lui stringendolo "allora? Ho fatto un buon lavoro in quindici giorni mh?"

Ride "oh bhe, perfetto amico, ma non sei ancora al mio livello, guarda il mio Nico, cazzo, talmente bello, non lo avrei lasciato a quella Vivian nemmeno morto." Si lecca le labbra, "adesso è completamente mio ma, a differenza di Charles, ancora spaventato, come vedi sorride, è rilassato, completamente lui." Vede il biondo guardarlo accennando un sorriso, chi aveva mai detto che l'amore non poteva essere forzato? Lui lo aveva fatto, lo aveva forzato, sedotto, e poi lo aveva fatto abbandonare completamente quella dannata vita e quella donna, Nico era suo, non avrebbe concesso a nessuno di pensarla diversamente, aveva convinto lo stesso biondo no?

"Bhe, ho ancora qualche giorno di tempo Lewis, saprò rendere Charles mio, a differenza tua mi sarà molto utile nelle corse oltre che ottimo amante." Gli da una leggera pacca sulla spalla andando poi in casa con lui. Pranzarono tranquilli chiacchierando del più e del meno uscendo poi nel pomeriggio per una passeggiata in riva al lago. Vede Charles correre e ridere rilassato con Nico, adesso sembrava sciogliersi maggiormente nonostante tutto. Ancora una volta Lewis aveva ragione, la loro presenza faceva capire a Charles che lui non voleva affatto isolarlo, sorride vedendo Charles meravigliato quando lui e Lewis chiedono a loro di andare a prendere delle bevande. Sapeva perché era così confuso, Sebastian non gli aveva mai concesso di allontanarsi da solo in più di mezzo mese, annuisce al ragazzo facendogli capire che era apposto, che poteva. Sapeva che l'amico aveva chiesto ai due di andare per vedere davvero se il ragazzo sarebbe tornato o meno, un sorriso crudele e soddisfatto gli dipinge le labbra quando vede Charles tornare con Nico e anche passo piuttosto veloce. "Sei mio." Lo sussurra quasi senza accorgersene sorridendo di più quando sente Lewis dire 'è tuo'.

Ultimo giorno, l'indomani sarebbero partiti per tornare alla scuderia, avevano deciso di passare la giornata al lago, avevano mangiato in riva ad esso e fatto una piccola uscita in barca, nel pomeriggio il sole fu inghiottito da grosse nuvole, ironico... poteva definire Charles il sole e lui le nuvole che lo avevano ingoiato? Ridacchia al paragone, la pioggia sopraggiunge rapida e nonostante la corsa arrivarono a casa completamente zuppi. Lewis prese per mano Nico portandolo di sopra per fare un bagno caldo con lui. Vide Charles andare di sopra, guardava la stanza dove era scomparso piuttosto interessato, stava per salire per controllare cosa stesse combinando, se avesse trovato il cellulare quando lo vede scendere con un asciugamano che gli porse. Sorride prendendolo. "Grazie piccolo."

Era completamente bagnato e infreddolito, ma non gli importava, doveva pensare al suo Seb, non voleva avesse freddo, cade in ginocchio avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo sulle mani dolcemente sentendole accarezzargli il volto. Sentiva un forte desiderio per lui, le settimane prima completamente dimenticate, si sente sollevare e stendere poi su un tappeto accanto al camino. I vestiti scivolavano rapidamente via, le gocce d'acqua cadevano lungo i loro corpi ma baci e carezze le asciugavano scacciando il freddo. Stava per baciarlo ancora una volta quando sente i due scendere, no, non era in imbarazzo per essere nudo, era irritato perché voleva Sebastian.

"Ehy" ride "vi state divertendo vedo"

Ride "perché non vi unite Lewis?"

Non aveva paura, guardava gli occhi di Seb, il suo Seb mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente il corpo e lo baciava, si sente tirare in braccio sentendo la propria schiena aderire al torace del tedesco, assottiglia lo sguardo sentendo l'amante prepararlo vedendo però a sua volta Lewis preparare Nico. Le carezze sembravano lasciare cicatrici, si sentiva completamente annebbiato quando il compagno lo riempì, solo successivamente si accorse del contatto sul proprio membro, Nico lo stava toccando, era sesso a quattro dopotutto. Supera l'inibizione e comincia a toccare e baciare Nico a sua volta, sentiva l'apprezzamento dei due uomini alle loro spalle, i movimenti si fecero più veloci ed esigenti. Quando il climax lo raggiunse una cosa gli fu chiara, non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di Seb, quando apre gli occhi nota che non stava baciando più Nico ma Seb, il suo Seb. 

Erano tornati a Maranello da un po', stavano parlando con Mattia delle prossime gare, del comportamento da tenere, si volta verso Sebastian, lo stava guardando e sorrise, che sorriso, si sentiva incendiare, si sentiva felice se lui era felice, le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra ancora prima che se ne accorgesse. "Non preoccuparti Mattia, io farò il possibile per aiutare Sebastian." Poteva giurare che i suoi occhi avevano cominciato a brillare ancora di più, no, non si voleva chiedere il perché, lui era felice, a lui bastava solo potersi perdere per sempre in quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo.


End file.
